


Invisible Enemies

by lucifel



Series: Temptation's End [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A comedy of errors, Humor, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo enjoys using Hux like a rag doll, Kylo gets the wrong end of the stick, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexism, Submissive Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex, because at the end of the day they're still evil space nazis, except he's not so much submissive as confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifel/pseuds/lucifel
Summary: Armitage Hux has many enemies, even within the ranks of the first order. When one such enemy  attempts to seduce Supreme Leader Ren away from Hux's sphere of influence the general finds himself offering Ren anything he wants in order to keep the man's attention.Unfortunately for Hux, Ren wants everything.Starting with his ass.





	Invisible Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr in bits and pieces. It has been edited and I've added a scene here and there.

Invisible Enemies

 

 

Hux doesn’t catch onto the threat until it’s almost too late. 

In fact, when the war begins, he doesn’t even notice.

The first strike from his invisible enemy comes in the form of a petite brunette with big doe eyes and a passing resemblance to the scavenger girl; a randomly assigned technician tasked with refueling Ren’s Silencer.  Hux only notices her because Ren’s gaze lingers on her whenever she crosses his line of sight.

“Bit young for you isn’t she?” Hux finally snaps one day, tired of watching Ren play the cow-eyed fool around a pretty girl. “Or would you like me to have her sent up to your rooms along with the troop re-deployment reports you’re currently ignoring?”

Ren doesn’t force chock him, but Hux can tell it’s a close thing when Ren spins on his heels and stalks away from him. Ren’s face flushes red when he’s angry, and his ears go pink when he’s embarrassed.

Hux has rarely seen him do both at once before.

The second strike is more noticeable: a buxom blonde Lieutenant who takes over navigation when Trace is stricken with food poisoning. The bad batch of root vegetables which poisoned Trace has already taken down no small number of Hux’s officers and even Ren has given up denying that they need to address the need for better medical supplies.

When the Lieutenant arrives on the bridge, Ren doesn’t pay her any mind at all – too caught up in arguing with Hux about whether to resupply from smugglers or reputable droid dealers. The difference in cost is negligible but the speed with which they’d receive the droids is anything but. Ren doesn’t even really notice when she squeezes by him to get to her station, ample breasts pressing tightly against his arm. But every other male on the bridge does. Even Hux. In any other situation, Hux would have snapped at her for it but Ren suggests buying the supplies from Lando Calrissian – known rebellion sympathizer – and Hux is immediately distracted.

Not long after, the environmental controls malfunction and the Lieutenant strips out of her uniform jacket, leaning forward until the smooth milky flesh revealed by her unbuttoned shirt are directly in Ren’s line of sight. Ren, still arguing for why Calrissian can be trusted, doesn’t notice but the rest of Hux’s bridge crew does. When he sees how distracted his men are, Hux gives the Lieutenant a dressing down that leaves her scarlet faced. Once she’s left, he dresses down his men even worse. Her uniform was out of order. _They_ allowed themselves to be distracted from their work by something as puerile as sex appeal.

Ren compromises for buying half their supplies from Calrissian and the other half from more trust worthy sources.

The third strike is what gives up the game. She’s a medical officer newly arrived from the Eponymos; tall and slim, but young and pretty, a redhead with a wicked smile. Hux meets her when he arrives to collect Ren from the officer’s gym mid-cycle as has become their habit. (Hux knows that if he doesn’t come, Ren will skip their mid day meetings entirely.) Ren is working on his arms; building muscle by deadlifting nearly twice his body weight in durasteel. The medical officer, with her eyes fixed to Ren’s ass, stands in what was once Phasma’s place casually making suggestions to Ren about his form.

Ren is so engrossed in his conversation with her that he ignores Hux until the General comes around to stand in front of him. Improbably, Ren’s chest and arms have gotten even _more_ muscular since he’s become supreme leader.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux says as soon as he’s caught Ren’s eye, “we’ll be late for the budget meeting on the Hound if we don’t leave soon.”

The medical officer, who has the audacity to _smirk_ at him, leans forward and, with her hands on Ren’s shoulders and her eyes on Hux, and whispers something that Hux can’t hear. To his surprise, Ren laughs.

“Yeah he does, doesn’t he?” Ren says. Then, following her gaze to Hux’s now angry eyes, smiles, “But he is correct.”

When Ren follows Hux out of the gym a few minutes later, the medical officer is openly scowling at them both and Hux makes a note to have her re-assigned to treat those unfortunate plague victims in that salt mine on TRA-4311.

When he goes into the personnel system to put in the re-assignment however, Hux finds that she doesn’t exist in either scheduling or payroll.

Just like the Lt. who took over from Trace.

Just like the technician with the big brown eyes.

After he’s triple checked both their active and backup systems, Hux finally catches on.

He’s made a grave oversight.

The sudden influx of attractive young women to the Finalizer isn’t a random happenstance - nor is it the usual confluence of ambition and intelligence leading attractive, devious, young women to find themselves placements near people of power.

Someone, somewhere, (with a General’s rank or above) has been calibrating a temptation to Kylo’s exact tastes and Hux is completely helpless to stop them. There are thousands of people on his ship after all. Hux can hardly examine every one of them.

For the next ten cycles, Hux finds himself shadowing the supreme leader’s every move. He “runs into” Ren on the way to their morning briefing, joins him in exercising, and - one way or another - finds a way to be by Ren’s side for three of the day’s four shifts. (If Ren notices, he doesn’t comment on it. If anything, he appears pleased by Hux’s sudden attentiveness.) Hux regards every strange woman they cross with trepidation and reassigns two petty officers and a particularly beautiful storm trooper just in case. 

It isn’t until he follows Kylo’s gaze one day (to find it on the ass of a smirking, skinny, well groomed blond) that Hux realizes he’s made a fatal flaw: in his careful examination of the women, he’d entirely forgotten about the _men._

*

Luckily for Hux the blond whose ass catches Ren’s eye is none other than Lt. Jobbson. Jobbson is known ship wide as He-Who-Has-Been-After-Mitaka-Since-Puberty and Hux has faith in the man’s devotion to his chosen cause.  (Hux thinks, sometimes, that if Mitaka ever got around to regarding Jobbson as anything more than a good chum - if either ever got a chance between the other’s legs - poor Jobbson might actually die from the shock of achieving his life’s goal). Jobbson cannot possibly be anyone’s idea of an alluring honey trap and so, Hux realizes, his invisible enemy has likely yet to notice Ren’s preference for men.

Which presents an opportunity for Hux.

Hux knows that he’s been lucky till now. For all that he and Kylo loathe each other, their familiarity has allowed a certain co-dependency to bloom alongside their mutual contempt. Hux’s access to and influence on the Supreme Leader has been unparalleled within the order for more than a year. But like most things that have worked in Hux’s favor, his influence on Ren looks like it’s about to end. He can keep control of the man’s meeting schedule and keep him isolated from time to time, but shadowing Ren each moment of each day distracts Hux from his own work - and even Hux can acknowledge that it’s unreasonable to expect eternal celibacy from the Supreme Leader.

Better, instead, to get ahead of the curve.

The day after the Jobbson incident, Hux shows up to the officers gym earlier than usual shadowed by FT-2113. The envioro-rescue specialist, formerly a denizen of Starkiller base, is fanatically loyal to Hux and good looking in a swarthy way that Hux has always appreciated. FT-2113 teaches Hux how to use three of Ren’s preferred torture devices before abandoning Hux to go make overtures at the Supreme Leader as he’d been tasked.  

To Hux’s disappointment, Ren ignores the trooper entirely and instead spends his workout scowling at Hux as if his use of the machines (Hux usually runs or swim) is a personal affront. After a shared sonic in the communal refresher, (during which Hux helps FT-2113 with his back and deliberately positions them so that Ren would get an eyeful of FT-2113’s assets), Hux escorts Ren to their mid day meetings per usual. To his surprise, Ren orders that the FT units be reassigned immediately. He cites the ludicrously reasonable fact that they have no use for an envioro-rescue specialist unit on a ship that doesn’t station men planet side.

Hux wonders what he got wrong. Too muscled perhaps? Or too obviously Hux’s minion? That rest cycle, as he pours through personnel files, Hux decides to correct for both just in case.

Hux’s next attempt to catch the Supreme Leader’s eye is winsome, easygoing Captain Hara. A younger classmate who had happily done Hux’s bidding in their academy days and could be counted upon to toe the line if nothing else. Hara wouldn’t be as easy to control as FT-2113 but he’d do well enough. He also met Ren’s attractiveness parameters if one used Jobbson as the mold: tall, light hair, lean, with a certain slyness at the corners of his mouth.

Ren’s eyes track the man around the gym for the entire hour that he and Hux are there running laps.

“Well done,” Hux murmurs into Hara’s ear as he playfully pushes the man into the steam room, “Ren should be in there, I’ll wait for you by the sonics.”

Ren, unfortunately, is not in the steam room.

Ren, as it happens, is right behind them. A fact which Hux discovers when he turns to leave Hara to his fate – and runs straight into Kylo Ren’s naked chest. Hux only just registers this before he’s grabbed by the wrist and dragged into the steam room. A room which Ren manages to empty with a snarled “get out”. All of the officers, including Hara, leave immediately. Dignity (and towels) be damned.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux begins when Ren turns on him, “Please allow me to explain myself.”

“Explain yourself?” Ren asks, backing Hux into the nearest bench step by menacing step. “What exactly are you offering to explain?” With his hand – his actual hand and not the force - he grabs Hux’s neck and pushs him till he lays on his back. Ren easily straddles both Hux and the narrow wooden bench beneath them. “Are you offering to explain Rey’s look alike? Or perhaps the little tart that’s been delivering my meals?” Ren’s face looks calm but his neck and chest flush a deep angry red. The pressure he applies to Hux’s throat is relatively light, but Hux has been tossed around like this often enough to know better than to say anything while Ren is mid rant. “I thought, perhaps, that you’d gotten the hint when I dismissed that hot little redhead you sent after me. But now there’s that vapid blonde with the tits who’s always ‘just passing’ outside my rooms.”  

Which is when Hux realizes, quite suddenly, that the supreme leader has gotten the wrong end of the stick.

“Tell me,” Ren whispers against the shell of Hux’s ear as he leans close, grinding down against him as if to mock Hux for being visibly half hard, “Did you think that if you got me worked up enough – made me watch you flash your tight little ass at that storm trooper and _Captain Hung-Like-A-Horse Hara_ I might _actually_ tumble one of your pathetically transparent assassins?”

Hux is sweating. Dizzy with more than just the heat and the steam.

“Or,” Kylo asks, leaning his long muscular torso forward until the weight of his body restricted the other man’s ability to breath, “was this your plan all along?”

Hux wants to ask ‘ _What plan?_ ’ but Kylo strips away Hux’s towel and settles his atrociously large hands onto Hux’s ass. He’s still using the force to pin Hux down but between the heavy press of his body and the savage nips he’s laying across Hux’s jaw Hux honestly doesn’t notice. Hux is too busy wondering how Ren managed to get even this wrong. Hara is _right outside_ and exactly Ren’s type.

Working his way down Hux’s chest, Ren gets his mouth around a dusty pink nipple and tugs on it like a feral beast with a new toy. Pausing, for some reason, to make eye contact with Hux halfway between letting go and moving to give Hux’s other nipple the same treatment.

Hux doesn’t know what to do. The logical part of his brain is focused on Kylo’s accusations of assassination and what that means for Hux’s continued survival. The General wants to discuss what appear to be a major security leak and _several stowaways_ on his ship. The rest of him is trying to remind that he hasn’t gotten dicked in almost two years and Ren - with his big hands and his muscular body and his hopefully proportionate dick - is right here and apparently offering. Ren is also, Hux realizes when the force hold on his throat eases minutely and the hands clutching his ass relax from a tight grab down to a firm grasp, waiting for permission. Ren’s eyes, Hux realizes, are terribly vulnerable in this moment and when Ren swallows nervously, adam’s apple bobbing, Hux finds that the decision has been made for him.

Not wanting to speak, Hux does the only thing he can think of: he uses his feet to pull Kylo’s towel off his body and his hands (which he suddenly realize have been free this whole time) to grab Kylo’s hair and tug the supreme leader down into a kiss.

To his surprise, Kylo breaks into a smug grins and mutters a “Finally!” Before diving in for all he’s worth. His hands resume their kneading of Hux’s ass.

“I thought” Kylo pants between kisses, “that you were going”, and here he lifts Hux up a bit so the man can grind his erection against Kylo’s stomach, “to pull a Mitaka,” Hux groaned at the friction, “and make me wait forever like poor Jobbson.”

“Poor Jobbson.” Hux agrees.

Kylo plasters himself against Hux, rubbing as much of his skin and sweat against his General as he can. He slobbers against Hux’s mouth like a dog and slobbers over him like an affectionate pet. It should be revolting, but it really, really isn’t.

In the heat of the sauna, they’re both slick with moisture and it eases the slide of their cocks between them. Hux is embarrassed to admit to himself that he’s about to come just from this. When he whimpers, helplessly, with a small kittenish sound that he will forever deny, Kylo seems to realize this too.

“No!” He practically orders, “Not yet!” Pulling away and sitting up, Kylo holds Hux in place _by his ass_ and - in what feels like it must be a complicated maneuver - slides away until he’s kneeling on the floor between Hux’s legs. “You,” he says darkly, “are not getting off that easily”.

Hux barely has a second to wonder what he means before Kylo’s mouth is around him and swallowing him down in one go. Hux swears up a blue streak and is only prevented from coming by some kind of… force hold squeezing too tightly at the root of his dick. For an anti-social former-monk with no charm and few people skills, Kylo Ren is a remarkably talented slut.

He is also, apparently, capable of prying Hux’s long neglected hole open with the force. (Because his hands seem to be stuck against the globes of Hux’s ass.) It’s a strange feeling, not like being opened by someone’s hands at all. It’s the sense of a dozen little tendrils massaging each individual fold of skin until the muscle underneath relaxes. There’s no friction, no burn, just gentle, gentle, easing. And a soft tease against his prostate. Hux isn’t sure if he’s going to melt into the bench or tense up into a scream but after too many minutes of this treatment he’s writhing too hard to think and he wants to come far too much to speak. And all the while, Kylo just sucks and sucks and watches him move, eyes tracing individual drops of sweat.

Hux needs to come before he looses his mind.

“Please.” He begs, “Please. Ren. Please. Just. I. Please. _Anything._ ” But Ren doesn’t let up, doesn’t change what he’s doing until Hux’s begging has devolved from words down to gibberish. Only then does he let go Hux’s dick and stand up. (Hux is too far gone to notice that Ren is slightly wobbly by this point.)

Hux isn’t entirely certain what’s happening, can’t track what’s going on from moment to moment, just feels Ren settle over him once again, pressing him down down down into the bench. And then – and then Ren is pressing _in_ with no lube and no anything and he’s just _pounding_ into Hux so very hard and fast and that _tendril_ of force that’s been rubbing against his prostate this entire time is rubbing _even harder_ and he’s licking back into Hux’s mouth and it’s all just too, too much. Too much pleasure, too much friction, too much unrelenting _physicality_. When Hux comes, he whites out for long enough that he misses the Supreme Leader’s own orgasm.  

It is through force of will alone that Hux doesn’t pass out. Every nerve is on fire, every inch of skin is too sensitive. And Kylo, who has finally let go of Hux’s ass, seems intent on caressing every inch of skin he can reach. Every touch sets Hux to shivering with something that’s almost pain.

He still isn’t able to think.

“That,” Ren finally says when he can pull his mouth away from Hux’s collarbone for long enough, “was not a sufficient apology.”

Hux has no idea what he’s talking about.

“If you expect me to forgive you your treason.” He continues, lapping up Hux’s neck towards his ear, “You’re going to have to do more than just lie there.”

Hux manages a half inquiring noise this time.

A dry, un-amused laugh rumbles up through Kylo’s chest.  

“Surely you didn’t expect one fuck to wipe your slate clean?”

And suddenly Hux realizes what’s going on. His enemy – whoever he or she is – is about to win. He’s about to die. Hux’s sense of survival forces him to marshal together enough of his brain cells to form words. “Supreme Leader,” he gasps, “those women. We - .” but he isn’t allowed to finish his sentence. Kylo seizes Hux’s tounge between his teeth and grinds down on Hux’s over sensitive cock before Hux can speak. The feel of it – combined with the searing _too-much-feeling_ that is every place Kylo is touching him, is such a confusing chimera of pleasure and pain that Hux wonders if he’ll even feel his death coming. He supposes there are worse ways to die and Kylo keeps at it until Hux is moaning again.

“Don’t worry,” Ren murmers in his ear when he’s finally kissed Hux’s mouth sore and swollen, “you’ll have plenty of time to learn.” Rolling onto his back, Kylo lifts Hux until his hole is positioned just above Ren’s already hard again cock. When he pulls Hux down onto him, Hux screams.

That beta shift, Hux doesn’t make his mid-cycle meetings.

That gamma shift, Hux begins his exhausting daily routine of getting fucked within an inch of his life before being allowed to sleep.

He still doesn’t know who his invisible enemy is.

He also can’t decide which of them has won.

~ Fini 

 

 


End file.
